Astoria's Letter
by Evilmiko21
Summary: Astoria knows about Draco's infidelity, and despite beliefs to the contrary, Astoria and Draco married for love. Drarry. Short Drabble.


**AN:** Harry Potter does not belong to me. This story was inspired by _Does he love you_ by Reba Mcentire. Short, un-beta-ed. Not even close to the league of _A Girl Who Doesn't Read_. So don't even expect this story to compare. Because it will disappoint greatly if you do. But I'm proud of it.

I would also like to thank all the readers and reviewers from _A Girl Who Doesn't Read_. You guys are seriously the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Astoria's Letter<strong> by Evilmiko21

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

I've known about you for a long time. I grew up hearing your name, tales of our saviour as an infant, and then tales of our saviour as a school boy growing into a man. I know all about the obstacles you overcame, all your triumphs, all your losses. I know you. I know your unruly mop of ebony hair, your sparkling emerald eyes, and how he smiles when he leaves me - desperately wanting to be in your arms. I know, Mr. Potter.

There are times when my nights are lonely. My bedside cold. And I have to remind myself, that he gave his name to me. Astoria Malfoy nee Astoria Greengrass. On those nights I have to talk to myself to keep from going mad as I count each tick of the clock. On those nights, I wait desperately for the first ray of sunlight to warm the spot where he should be. Thankfully, the wards always crack, signaling his appearance just before the light reaches our room.

My only satisfaction is knowing that you will never see his face in the early morning light. That I have his mornings - his smiling face at breakfast, his warm kiss on my cheek as he greets me - and that I have his daytimes. I have him by my side as we stroll down Diagon Alley. I have him holding my hand at King's Cross as we bid farewell to our son. I have him everyday and most nights, but some nights he's yours.

Does he love you, Harry? Like he loves me? Or is the love my husband have for you different than the love he has for me? Does he whisper all his fantasies, his vulnerabilities? He's going to make sure to sever all ties with the Malfoys of the past, because even though he'll never show his emotions so blatantly, it hurts him when people sneer and spit at him simply because of an alliance he had no say in. He's going to make sure the Malfoy name is restored to its previous prestige. He's going to protect Scorpius. He's going to be a better father than Lucius ever was, but sometimes he's scared that he's doing something wrong, that Scorpius will grow up to hate him. But our son adores his father, just as much as his father adores him.

Does he tell you these things Harry? Or is your relationship purely physical? When he makes love to you, is it slow and gentle? Does he lightly caress your heated skin, and trail kisses down your flesh, reverently? Does he draw out your orgasm, until you can no longer hold back and you climax more powerfully than you have ever climaxed before? Or is it rough, and quick? Animalistic instinct and urges winning out? Does he think of me when he's holding you? Does my name ever escape his lips?

Because yours never does. It used to. Back when he referred to Albus Severus as Potter's brat, but now he calls your son Al like Scorpius does. He never brings you up, and neither do I. We never speak of you. I don't know if it's because he's trying to hide you, or if it's because I'm scared I might lose him to you. But before we go to sleep, he takes me in his arms and tells me about his day. He tells me all the things that he's grateful for, all the things he couldn't live without. He tells me that he needs me. That he wants me. That there's no one else - save Scorpius - who he can love so much. And I believe him. And that alleviates some of my worrying. But as he falls asleep, and his breathing evens I can't help but wonder if he's deceiving me or if I'm deceiving myself.

You should be ashamed, Mr. Potter. You have nothing to gain from this deception with my husband. I know he sought you out. I know that, but you reciprocated. There is a saying, "if he cheated with you, he'll cheat on." I suppose, I should be angrier with you. I suppose I should confront you personally, and lose my temper because I have everything to lose. I could lose my family, and my husband. I could lose this happy life that I've grown fond of. I could lose late nights curled near the fireplace with a glass of wine, and meaningful conversation with a man whose wit is unparalleled and whom I love so dearly. I could lose mornings watching him eat his breakfast, summer afternoons watching him fly with Scorpius, and evenings catching him staring at me over the top of a book I'm reading. I could lose so much, Harry, and it scares me. I don't know what I'd do if he ever…

I know that you think that our union was not a romantic one. I know that you presume that our relationship is about prestige, and power. Essentially a business transaction benefiting two wizarding families. A deal to produce an heir to continue the ancient Malfoy line, further clear the Malfoy's of Dark magic, and increase the Malfoy vault. That we were paired together, in hope that we could learn to love each other, and if not then at least tolerate each other or become friends.

But you are wrong. You are horribly mistaken because our marriage is one of love. He courted me. He brought me flowers, and took me out on dinners and walks around the park. He pursued me, actively learning out what interested me and what didn't. He conversed with me, learning more about my personality and who I am while divulging the truth about who he is. He wiped away my tears, and made silly and outrageous gestures just to make me smile. He became my best friend before he became my lover, and I know that not only do I hold the title as his wife, I hold the title of his best, and most trusted friend. He told me he loved me before I ever told him, even if I had loved him since I was a school girl. So you see? Our marriage is one of love.

And I do love him. Most fervently. So don't you ever question my affection for him. I would die for him, just as easily as I live for him. His happiness comes before mine, always. Which is why I have allowed him to continue his tryst with you. Which is why I have not brought you up. Because you make him happy, Harry, in a way that I cannot. So now, I come to the purpose of this letter.

Take care of him. He's softer than he is rough, more vulnerable than he appears. So don't hurt him. Don't make any promises that you don't intend to keep. Don't say any words that you don't mean from the very bottom of your heart. Don't toy with him, and lead him on. Don't let him believe that there is more, when there isn't. And when the time comes, when you decide to leave him, please do it as gently as possible. He won't cry then and there, but I know my husband. If he loves you, as I believe he does, then the separation will nearly kill him. And he will be left with a void that I can never, ever fill. So please, take care of him.

Please love him.

Most sincerely,

Astoria Malfoy

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
